creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Milennialus
Answer me this Imperator..Governments and principalities all throughout history of man have fallen flat. Those of Alexander the Great, Ghengis Khan, Hummurabi. But the Romans are dead, the Mongols are extinct, and the Babylonians were destroyed. What makes our glorious Empire any different? Are we true masters of fate, or simply are we allowed to do what we do? Tread carefully. - Dago Kha, Magistrate of the 12th Precept of Philosophy The Imperium Milennialus is an immense human empire that exists in 3427.M by the Bevarium Calendar, the 59th Age of Man since Decius. The Imperium has great influence, its reach reaching far from its origin so far as even to the outer edges of the quadrant. The Imperium has sway over hundreds of thousands of worlds and thousands of other governments that exist within the galaxy. Very likely due to its size, it constantly falls under attack to people that oppose and despise the Imperium and ancient beings that hate humanity and hate light, such as the Nox. Despite this, the Imperium Milennialus has stood through countless wars and countless changes to the crown, and seen itself through many Judges, Kings, Primarchs, and Rulers all grasping for the Bevarium Throne. History ---- Origins Since the dawn of humanity the precepts and foundations for the Imperium Milennialus can be traced. Ideals of men and women who desired a betterment for mankind, seeking to further themselves with study or engineering or exhaustive research. Numerous great leaders have emerged and fallen in humanity, though none such have had their empires last as the Imperium has. Since the earliest of ages the 13 Tribes of man existed and grew beyond the cradle of Earth that had held them for so many generations. Fleets of immense ships of exploration and war spread across the galaxy, the Tribes of Men bringing forth an era of exploration and peace. But it was never without cost. Wars against darkness and light erupted across the void, sorcery and divine right sought for ultimate control. This age concluded in the War of Ages, where the great Imperium began. War of Ages Some of the earliest mentionings of the Imperium Milennialus even predate the massive conflict that nearly destroyed humanity, but most historians would say the Imperium saw its beginnings during the conflict. A broken and embittered humanity nearly tore itself to pieces over strife and injustice though the war only brought devastation. Hundreds of thousands of wars and battles were won and lost, in the end only for humanity to gore itself to death. From the ashes rose a great and powerful man born of humble means, by all accounts the true savior of Man. Simply going by the name Erue, the shining and radiant man lead mankind to reclaim lost worlds and rid itself from the oppressors that had long haunted humanity. For years the reunited and revitalized humanity forged across the void, rebuilding all that was lost throughout the War, lead by Erue. But, nearly as mysteriously and swiftly as Erue arrived, he was gone. The Throne built for him was left unfinished and abandoned, imbued with quadrillions of humans worth of anger at Erue for seemingly abandoning them in their time of glory. The Throne Wars In the years and anger that followed, humanity once again took arms against itself brother fighting brother for someone to fill the empty Throne. One of the first to rise was Cephas Kayn, a brutal and tyrannical leader but is largely one of the most famous characters in the Imperium due to the change he did institute to the destitute and angry humanity. Ruling with his regime for a thousand years, he was killed by daemonic forces known as the Nox when he tried to strike a deal with them. Following this was another conflict known as the "Light Wars", where humanity brought its guns to bear on the Nox, but a man claiming Erue spoke to him convinced the leadership not to attack the Nox. After Kayn was killed, the Bevarium Throne was lost to legend in the years that followed and subsequent attempts to fill it ended with disaster. Valisar Period The Imperium enjoyed a large period of relative peace, when a leader known as Papel Valisar ascended to the High Seat. Valisar instituted the creation of the Valisar Order, a large group of men devoted to the study of Erue and the seeking out of knowledge about Him be it peacefully or with force. Valisar "Soldiers" as they nearly were tore through historical archives on distant worlds in a near fanatical rage, emulating what Papel Valisar himself would eventually succumb to. The Soldiers in their pursuit gained a deep knowledge and liberating truth from their feverous pursuit, becoming something different then they once were. They abandoned the quest given them by their master and went on to fight the Nox and other forces of darkness in the Void. Papel Valisar went into a fanatical rage and slew his court with ivory adornment spikes he ripped from his crowned forehead, viciously murdering his court before bleeding out from his wounds caused by tearing the adornment spikes. Quickly his council was replaced by a single Valisar soldier that didn't go with his brothers on their crusade, known as simply as Valisar Gremmel. A wise and noble ruler, Gremmel lead another group of Valisar to find information on Savior, this time according to Gremmel seeing him and conversing with him for quite some time. He instituted many different pseudo-religious changes and began the first Court of the Lost, a massive event that commemorates those who served at the side of Savior during his quest to unite Humanity many thousands of years before. Bonehunters and the Yor Perhaps one of the most confusing and tumultuous times for the Imperium was the discovery of many tribes of "Bonehunters", vicious and savage men who totally and fully despised the legacy of Erue. As one would imagine, Bonehunters would rip and tear their enemies and take their bones and skeletons as prizes, and numerous tribes erupted across the Imperium turning the civilized worlds on their heads. This prompted the creation of the Yor, a secretive order of soldiers and agents designed to infiltrate and annihilate the Bonehunters. Eventually, the Yor were successful in turning the Bonehunters even against themselves, but in the end they themselves adopted many of the savage and brutal tactics utilized by them. No one knew of their existence, so Imperator Kallaus adopted the Order into the rank and file of the Faber Guard, a detachment of the Personal Guard of the Imperial Saggitar. Current Ages; Empress Jaina Still reeling from the Bonehunter conflict and the Yor's betrayal, the Imperium was pressed into reforming their combat doctrine and reforming their political structure. Largely, the government was run mainly by the Saggitariat but reforms sought the election of a single ruling body. This came in the form of Empress Amina Jaina, a humble leader from Elantris. She rules with a gentle but firm hand, but many fail to realize that she is deeply esoterical and often draws upon the light to guide her. Imperator Torgad is fiercely loyal to his Empress, while Kallaus and Rou have extreme reservations about her. Political Structure ---- Imperial Parliament Control of the Imperium Milennialus largely falls on the shoulders of the Imperial Parliament - a large body of seers, priests, and political geniuses lead largely by the Imperators. By and large, the Imperial Government is divided into many different bodies, each taking a specific role within the vast empire. Some of the most well known of them are: The Cathedral, which includes: The Saggitariat - Predominantly responsible for administration, overseeing the Imperium Milennialus at every level. Scribes and officials are countless, as are the sub offices that exist within it. Jaldaboath is currently the First Saggitar, overseeing the entire organization. Logistican - Responsible for supplying and arming Imperium Military assets ranging from Heraldus soldiers to Navy vessels. Faber Guard - Elite protectors of the Saggitariat Fleet Masters Guild Spacing Guild Imperial Fleet Estate Milennialus Valisar Order - Under Valisar Gremmel Astronimicanus - Used to navigate ships using Heinlen Drives The Citadel, encompassing the more spiritual aspects of the Imperium such as; The Throne Council - Formed after the Bevarium throne was lost Primus Segmentus - Religious leaders that oversee religiosity in the Imperium, usually pertaining to Erue. Haegar Poms is the current Primus of the Citadel. The Imperial Military includes: The Novo Heraldus Imperial Navy Aspects of the Faber Guard Aspects of the Valisar Order Legions of the Soul Searchers Various Mercenary and Para-military sects Imperial Domain ---- The Imperium Milennialus covers many lightyears of space within the known galaxy. Despite this, it would not be practical for a single centralized government to control all of Imperial space so the vast majority of Imperial space is divided into administrative zones known as quadrants under the Quadrant Commandant: Quadrant Alphus - Heart of the Empire Quadrant Tauron Quadrant Picon - Heavily fortified region, heavily Imperial Military presence due to the vicinity to the Eye of the Galaxy. Quadrant Scorpi Virgon Expanse - Large expanse of Imperial space, also least fortified despite the border with the Ordo Seminus and the Iron Kingdoms. The Quadrants each are divided into large sectors containing many lightyears of space. Despite this, Imperial space is marked by planets rather than actual "space" due to the nature of the void. Each planet and to some extent the system has privilege of a defense fleet courtesy of the Imperial Navy or Para-military forces that the Imperium may employ. Each border of the Imperium is marked largely by the furthermost system, sometimes shared by other governments and political formations in the galaxy such as the Castakas, the Iron Kingdoms, or others. The galactic southernmost border is shared with what's left of the Bonehunters, their savage fleets still at time pull raids on industrialized Imperium worlds. Imperial Planets ---- Planets within the Imperium often take on many different roles depending on what they can provide for the overall good of the Empire. Some of the various types of planets include: Throne World Fortress Worlds Agricultural Worlds Forge Worlds Seer Worlds Serf Worlds Feudal Worlds Mining Worlds Penal Worlds/Colonies Civil Worlds Industrialized Worlds Rest Worlds Tomb Worlds Legio Militarius ---- Novo Heraldus For as long as the Imperium has existed there has been a need for highly trained and highly deadly soldiers, and that always came in the form of the Novo Heraldus. The Novo Heraldus legions specialize in many types of combat be it ranged, melee, psychological, even ethereal. History The Heraldus Order came about well before the foundation of the Imperium and were lead originally by Kannodia Kolar, the Arbiter of the original 12 legions of the Heraldus. With his legendary soldiers he overthrew the corrupt and backwards regime that had formed Pre War, his Heraldus soldiers playing an integral part of taking the regime apart piece by piece finally culminating in its ultimate destruction and Kolar instating himself as the Ruler of Humanity. During this period the Heraldus were known for their heroism as much as their brutal and efficient justice system. When Kolar was near death he fought to keep himself awake as the Heraldus ultimately uncovered many of Kolar's past mistakes and brought him to justice. With Kolar gone, the Heraldus formed a Junta and took control of the fledging government, forcing them to adhere or die. This is known as the "Time of Disgrace" for the current Novo Heraldus, who saw it as a gross abuse of graciously given power. Today the Heraldus are the Imperium's primary military asset and are ready and willing to be called upon in a moment's notice. Novo Heraldus Soldiers are adorned with ornate and decorative armors that can take more damage than they might lead on. Each Soldier has access to many different and aggressive types of weaponry, from last ditch Bone Plug implements to Hecate Vibroblades to Acropolis Macrocannons. Valisar While some may think them relics of an era long past the Valisar are no less dangerous and useful than the Novo Heraldus. The Valisar are philosophical soldiers who rely on knowledge to help them fight, using the fewest moves and tactics possible to achieve victory. Valisar soldiers are well known for their ferocity and religious fervency in battle, and they are very much feared throughout the quadrant. Valisar Soldiers are often distinctive from others due to the speed at which they can fight, the ornate armor they wear that is reminiscent of ancient Japanese folklore and also the faint shimmer and glow they have as if they are peering through into this realm and are not simply "here". The Yor The Yor are perhaps the most deadly of warriors in the Imperium, their rage and cunning unmatched even in the angriest Heraldus. An ancient Order created in a tumultuous time lead to them being one of the most revered forces in the quadrant at their inception, their prowess was used against the Bonehunters when they attempted to subvert the Imperium from within. Decades of fighting the Bonehunters ultimately caused the Yor to adopt and adapt some of the savage ways of the Hunters, their brutality and ferocity causing them to be buried deep within Imperium Lore never to be let out. Now, the Yor serve as the Personal Guard under that name, the title Yor long forgotten only by those who chose to forget. Morghai Wormwood is one who chose not to forget, seeing it as an insult to his brothers and ancestors that fought with valiance when the Empire needed them. Subsequently, in his attempts to subvert the Imperium Wormwood found himself standing face to face with an ancient dark entity, who tempted and twisted Wormwood into an amalgamation of hatred and anger hell bent on ripping the Imperium to shreds. Currently the Yor have taken arms as the Faber Guard, hiding from the people who don't know of their existence. The Yor are bound in servitude and also bound in their armors, powerful and beautiful suits of bronze and gold that entrap them and subdue their violent natures unless they're called upon. Imperial Navy "Et Coloniis ad Deum" - Imperial Naval Signet, emblazoned across many a starship in the Imperial fleet. The Imperial Navy is perhaps one of the largest assets available to the Imperium Milennialus. Great Human spacefleets have existed before the Imperium itself was an idea, but that hasn't stopped engineers and architects from creating immense fleets of amazing and massive starships. Some of the largest ships in the Imperium are upwards of 30km in length, and even baseline run of the mill cruisers average out at over 7-8km in length. Naval History Though humanity had great starships and void vessels available to them, after the War of Ages any sort of structure and chain of command was lost. Massive warfleets and warships left without command and without drive, cursed to dwell permanently amongst the stars until someone would rescue them. For many, this came all too late. Many fleets fell to infighting and famine, its rumored an entire warship committed ritual suicide by driving itself into a dying star. When Savior came along and reunited humanity, few fleets remained but those who did were welcomed back with open arms and continued their once dead mission. Charters and grounds were laid for an official Fleet system after the Battle of the Hozen Gap, where a disheveled Imperial Fleet was met by a very well coordinated raid fleet from an opposing royal family. The battle was ultimately successful due to the Imperium's greater numbers and technology, but fleet masters saw and knew they could do so much better. The original fleet council was born, and the Imperial Navy was now a mainstay in the Empire. Makeup Imperial ships come in varying shapes and sized, but arguably the most common is the Arcturus Class Warbird, an immense class of starship that is heavily armed and armored. Its gold plated hull reflecting in the vaccum of space and its immense forward prow acting as a shield to the rest of the ship behind it. Numerous twin barreled Acropolis assault cannons dot the surface, overshadowed by the 10 Mastodon Class concussion cannons adorned with sigils and crests of ancient war heros for a total firepower output that can shatter moons. Smaller ships consist of cutters and frigates, ships that can weave in and through enemy fleets and provide fire support for the larger ships. Arguably, some of the largest ships in the Imperial Fleet are the NAEGLAR, an ungodly behemoth of a vessel that serves as the capital ship for the Navy and flagship for the Saggitar during times of war and the Petram, the personal flagship of Imperator Torgad. While not technically military per-se, the Imperium also has at their disposal a great number of mutated beings known as "Soul Searchers". Beings of immense psychic energy, created by the Ordo Seminus before their secession from the Imperium. Soul Searchers despite their 'abilities' are treated as citizens and some planets are even governed by them.